friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One In Vegas, Part 1
"The One In Vegas" is the single episode season finale of the fifth season of Friends. Both parts aired as a one episode on May 20, 1999. Plot Joey calls Phoebe; refusing to take Chandler's apologies for not believing in his film, he barks for him to not come over- he's working as a gladiator in armor at Caesar's Palace. Monica tells Phoebe, who may not tell Chandler, that she met and lunched with Richard, but felt nothing. Monica decides to give Chandler one anniversary present a day early: tickets for Las Vegas; Phoebe insists everyone goes, to make up for her missing London (she was pregnant with triplets at the time). Ross and Rachel have previous engagements but decide to follow the next day. On the plane, as Phoebe goes to the restroom, Chandler realizes he forgot the anniversary present, but Monica immediately forgives him. Chandler replies, "This is the worst anniversary ever" the minute Phoebe returns, making Phoebe believe that Monica told him about Richard, saying, "So you told him about the Richard thing." In Vegas, Chandler and Monica fight whether she may see Richard again. As Phoebe put the idea in her head, Rachel tests out walking around alone and naked; Ross sees her and comes over, thinking it was a sexual invitation; this misunderstanding escalates on the plane to embarrassing each-other in outrageous ways, including Rachel spilling a drink on Ross' crotch and Ross drawing a moustache and beard on Rachel while she slept. In Vegas, Joey must admit he's just earning cash while the movie is delayed lacking funds. Joey loses his only tip in one hand, but thinks he'll make a fortune because he found the dealer to be his "identical hand twin", and demands Chandler is supportive this time. The dealer eventually asks Joey to leave him alone, angrily. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Thomas Lennon - Randall Rick Pasqualone - The Croupier Todd Glass - The Airplane Guy Baillie Gerstein - The Tourist Lisa Cash - The Flight Attendant Paul Gebeau - Man kissed on the plane Joel Heyman - Guy on Plane James Paradise - Casino Boss Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Ted Cohen & Andrew Reich Quotes Rachel: (takes off her robe) Oh! Look what happened! (In her head.) Huh, check me out! I'm in my kitchen... naked! I'm picking up an orange. (Does so) I'm naked! (Goes into the living room) Lighting the candles, naked, and carefully. to Ross' apartment, he's sitting by his window looking at an art book. As he's turning the page, he glances up and notices Rachel. Ross: (in his head) Oh my God! That's Rachel naked! I can't look at that! I am looking at this. (Looks back at his book.) Okay, vivid colors, expressive brush strokes—Unless she wants me to be looking at that. She knows I'm home. She knows I can see her. What kind of game is she playing? I think maybe someone's lonely tonight. Oh-ho, Dr. Geller! Stop it! You're being silly! Or, am I? 'Rachel: '''You've seen me naked 100s of times. '''Ross: '''True but it's a first for the rest of my building. Trivia General *This episode is one of the few titles that doesn't begin with "The One Where..." or "The One With..." *Prior to The Pilot, the main cast were taken to Las Vegas as they were told that it would be their last chance at anonymity. *When Joey calls Phoebe to find out his ATM PIN, she reminds him it is 5-6-3-9. On an alphanumeric keypad, this spells J-O-E-Y. *This is one of the few times throughout all ten seasons the Central Perk set was taken down. It was turned into Caesars Palace for this episode. *The music playing in the opening scene in the casino is ''The Love of Money ''by The O'Jays. *The music which plays when Chandler comes into the casino looking for Monica is ''It's Not Unusual '' sung by Welsh singer Sir Tom Jones. *When Ross is talking to Phoebe after arriving in Vegas with Rachel, he mentions that his nana was a lurker. He goes on to almost let it slip about his dance lessons but quickly changes it to karate. In The Last One '' ''(S10E18) Monica tells the gang that he lived with their grandmother while taking dance lessons. *Jennifer Aniston did the entire naked sequence herself (although it's likely she was just topless). *The song Rachel sings to is "Love To Love You Baby" by Donna Summer. *Matthew Perry later co-starred with Thomas Lennon in ''17 Again and the 2015-2017 version of The Odd Couple. *When Phoebe and the lurker are "lurking", the music which plays is The Pink Panther Theme. *This episode aired on TV on the 35th anniversary of the 1964 Elvis Presley musical film, Viva Las Vegas, the title song of which plays just after Chandler and Monica look stunned at seeing Ross and Rachel stumble out of the chapel married. *In the last scene where Ross and Rachel drunkenly leave the chapel after getting married you can tell the "ok" Rachel says and the noises Ross makes as they go out the door are voice overs done by Aniston and Schwimmer. *This episode features on the Friends - The One with All the Weddings DVD. Goofs * When Ross and Rachel are discussing why they can't go tomorrow, Rachel moves to stand in front of the blue cupboard. The shot switches to Phoebe then straight back to a wider view of the kitchen and Rachel is standing behind the chair but with no time to move there. *When Phoebe says "It's only Chandler." Monica turns to her and her hand is on the straw. In the next shot, her hand is next to her hair. *Chandler claims that if he won $5,000 he would join a gym, however in an earlier episode it is shown that he was unable to "quit the gym", meaning he already is a member of a gym. *When Joey meets the blackjack dealer with his identical hands, the dealer shouts "Changing $100" into the air. There is no floorman to hear this announcement, nor would there be any need for the dealer to call it, as changing $100 into chips is a normal, repetitive transaction. *When Chandler goes down to the Casino to make up with Monica, we first see Monica roll the dice, and then celebrate. In the next shot, she celebrates again before there is any time to re-roll the dice, and then turns to hug the stranger to her right. In the next scene, she is not hugging the stranger, but instead celebrating again. And in the following scene she is again hugging the stranger to her right. This is all presented as Chandler is supposedly walking toward her in real time. *When Ross kicks off his shoes, one lands by Rachel's feet but he picks it up from several inches from her feet when he leaves. Photos Ross-Rachel-5x23.png TOIVegas-CanIComeIn.png TOInVegasPt1.jpg Awkward Plane Moment.png RachelRossInAppartment-5x23.png TOIVegas.png See also/External links * The One In Vegas, Part 1/Transcript * The One in Vegas: Part 1 at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Season 5 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes